


Making Up For The Lost Years

by brownbearjuly



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownbearjuly/pseuds/brownbearjuly
Summary: Basically full of angst ;))))





	Making Up For The Lost Years

They both sat in silence. The soft sound of cars passing by in the distance, the muffled murmur of the dashboard stereo, only accentuating the awkward stillness between the two.

 

Neither one said a word.

 

Bonnibel fidgeted in her seat, the silence finally getting to her. Her gaze shifted towards the familiar face on her right, teeth grazing her lips with anticipation. Ebony tresses tumbled around the girl’s face and down her back, her piercing green glance staring ahead. Pale hands clenched the steering wheel, causing her knuckles to turn white.Her face remained neutral, devoid of any kind of emotion, causing Bonnibel to sink further into her seat. They had stayed like this for the past fifteen minutes.

 

‘ _Say something…’_ Bonnie internally begged, ‘ _anything’_

 

And she did.

 

“I don’t remember a fight or a reason, “ she muttered, voice frail yet intense, “so what happened?

 

…why did we break up?”

 

Bonnibel tore her stare from the floor, forcing it onto the questionable green pair of eyes to her right, which she suddenly noticed were flecked with hazel.

 

‘ _Why does she have to be so beautiful?’_ Bonnie cursed to herself, a blush slowly creeping up her neck and cheeks, causing Bonnie to frantically tear her gaze away, intensely staring ahead.

 

“Marceline…you know what happened,“ Bonnibel sighed, hands rigidly fidgeting against her thighs, breath hitching from the tension. This had been unspoken of for a while. “I had my responsibilities…and responsibilities demand sacrifice”

 

“Is that why you stopped talking to me?”

 

The response was so small, so crushed, that Bonnibel could feel the guilt eating away at her, tears threatening to fill her eyes. She dug her nails deep into her palms, taking deep breaths. She kept telling herself that she wouldn’t cry but the tears on her cheeks said otherwise.

 

The vacant expression in Marceline’s eyes had been replaced with a burning anger, a scowl fixated on her face.

 

“I want an answer godammit!”

 

The uncomfortable silence returned.

 

“You think it didn’t hurt me too?” Bonnibel spoke suddenly, choking on her tears, voice thick with emotion, “Having to watch you walk away countless times, constantly having to turn you down when all I wanted to do was to spend each day with you. You could never understand why I did what I did. Unlike you, I had to work for it all. I didn’t have a future all lined up for me and ready to go. There’s more people in the world than you Marceli-“

 

“Bull _shit._ That’s bullshit Bonnie and you know it!”. Marceline’s deflated mutters were now furious shrieks, as she trembled with rage and disbelief. “You said you’d always be there for me, so how did this happen? Why weren’t you there? Oh, _I know_ , you were too busy being the pretentious princess you are, because obviously I am not good enough for you. I always have and always will be your problem! You just sat and watched me walk away, find different people-“

 

“What else could I do?!” Bonnibel shrieked. The heated accusations had now turned into a shouting match, fuelled by a burning bitterness and the hidden desire to reconcile.

“You made it pretty clear that you were over me. Obviously, being the _princess_ that I am, can’t have it all. You made me feel as though I never existed!”

 

“Well, then you felt exactly how you treated me for the past six weeks! And I didn’t just _‘get over you’_! Would I be in this car right now, trying to get you back if I was ‘ _over you’_? I tried moving on, but I couldn’t keep kissing strangers and keep pretending that they were you. No matter _who_ I was with…” Marceline paused, panting heavily, eyebrows furrowed and face frowning as if in pain. “…they weren’t you.” Marceline’s screams had died down into a defeated whisper, and her once fiery gaze fell onto the floor with a vanquished sigh.

 

Bonnie’s eyes began to rapidly load with worry and regret as they darted between Marceline and the view beyond the windshield. She had become overcome with disbelief yet relief that the only person she cared about still had feelings for her. It was now an impending guilt that washed over her, forming a solid lump in her throat.

 

“Marcy-“ Bonnie went to place a comforting hand on Marceline’s shoulder but was met with a cold, stern stare. Marceline slammed her back into her seat, a disgusted grimace filling her complexion.

 

“Don’t you ‘ _Marcy_ ’ me,” she spat as she fumbled for the door handle, desperate to get out. She needed air. She needed a space to think. Slamming the door behind her, Marceline stormed off into the large, vast field that faced the old, grey Honda, charcoal hair whipping in the strong gales of wind.

 

But Bonnibel wouldn't watch her walk away. Not this time.

 

Bonnie found herself fumbling for the door handle in exasperation, and when released, she despairingly tried to catch up with the figure in the distance.

 

‘ _Please…_ ’ Bonnibel thought to herself, _‘I can’t lose you again’_

 

Marceline looked broken. She was sat on the grass with her head in her hands and eyes squeezed shut, running her hands through her hair every so often. Bonnibel cautiously placed herself by her side, focusing her gaze on the vacant horizon.

 

“Marcy, please hear me ou-“

 

“Why the fuck should I listen to you?”, Marceline snapped, albeit less viciously than before, voice tinged with less hostility.

 

Bonnibel swallowed as menacing green eyes met her tearstained face.

 

“I..I tried,” she began, hiding her face in her hands, “I really, really tried. I just…I thought that if I shut everything out and just focused on work, it would all be okay…look where that landed me. All I managed to do was push everyone away…I- I pushed you away. I-I’m sorry Marceline. You’re like this because of me. Letting you go was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. You deserve so much better than me.” Bonnibel paused, head remaining in her hands, afraid what the other would say.

 

‘ _This is where she ends_ it’

 

She held her breath in anticipation

 

“Stop lying…”

 

Bonnibel glanced up, eyes clouded with confusion

 

“I-I meant everything I said-“

 

“I’m not talking about that… You said that I deserve better. I don’t.” Marceline’s eyes had softened, a dejected look spread across her face. “I-I cant’t stop thinking about you…I can’t,” she carefully grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders, unable to take it much longer “I want _you._ If I can have anyone I want, don’t you think I should get to have you?“

Bonnibel couldn’t take it any longer. She had gaped at Marceline’s mouth for too long, desperately trying to repress the urge to kiss it, just like they used to. The two locked eyes and stared, inches apart, their foreheads practically touching. Marceline’s eyes flickered between Bonnie’s eyes and mouth, holding an intense gaze, her nails digging into the ground as she tried with all her might to resist the temptation of kissing the girl beside her.

 

But she did, leaning in and pressing her lips against Bonnie’s. The kiss was so desperate that both of their bodies immediately curved into each other, as if their lived depended on it. Marceline’s hands slid up Bonnie’s shirt, fingertips leaving gentle trails on her back, drawing gentle circles on the strips of bare skin, eliciting a gasp from Bonnie, causing a small smile to form on Marceline’s face. Bonnie’s fingers threaded themselves in Marceline’s hair, making her moan.

 

Bonnibel was the one to break the kiss, unable to open her eyes for a few moments afterwards. When she finally did, she felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace, face buried in Marceline’s collarbone. Bonnibel breathed in the other girl’s scent, the smell of strawberries forming a nostalgic grin.

 

“I’ve been waiting to do that for years…” she heard the girl faintly whisper, the embrace only getting tighter.

 

Bonnibel pulled away, her hands cupping Marceline’s face, piercing blue eyes meeting green ones.

 

“You’re telling me!”, she giggled, dimples forming as she grinned.

 

She placed a kiss on the top of Marceline’s nose and buried her head into her chest, the two huddled upon the hill. The sun had begun to set, basking the two girls with the golden afternoon sun as they huddled together, watching the sun set.


End file.
